


Exit Music

by christchex, Tangerine



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mexico, Nightmares, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Rictor returns home. [Podfic].





	Exit Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954860) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



Fic: Exit Music

Author: Tangerine

Cover Artist: christchex

Summary: Rictor returns home.

Link to the podfic [can be found here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y4a_y7qgGVXGllqfYWXkQ_2iljaGHDLh/view?usp=sharing).

Song: Exit Music (For a Film) by Radiohead.

Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954860). Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Tangerine for permission to pod! Enjoy!


End file.
